When Fates Collide
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and falls in love with Jasper instead of Edward and he feels the same way. How will Alice and the rest of the Cullen family react when they find out? EventualBella/Jasper.
1. Welcome Home, Bella POV

_**Hey peoples! I haven't really checked out this pairing in fanfiction so I don't know if there are many or not. I just was thinking and I thought of putting Bella and Jasper together because that was one relationship that was never really portrayed in the books! I'm going to do it like Bella met Jasper before she met Edward. But she'll fall for Jasper. I'm changing the introductory chapter; this is fanfiction after all so I may as well change the first chapter. Sorry if it's boring! Please review! Thanks! Happy reading! ^_^ xXx**_

_**Welcome Home:**_

_**Bella POV:**_

Flying in a plane always made me nervous. The reason being I'm so clumsy I'm terrified that something will happen. Also, I hate the attention you receive on a plane. I'd love to just sit down and read 'Withering Heights' and the minute I turn the page a stewardess will come up to you and ask you if you'd like anything. You say no, then, the minute you pick up your book and the moment you begin to read either another stewardess comes back to you or the same one is back again. Also I just feel terrible having people wait on me like that. They are people too and I just don't understand why we should just be allowed boss them about and have them running around after us.

Eventually I gave up and just looked out the window. The last time I looked the sky was bright and sunny and now that I look again it's full of black clouds and little droplets of rain. I knew that the flight was almost over. Strangely, a part of me felt brilliant and a part of me felt terrible. I knew that my mom wanted to travel with Phil when he went to his baseball games. I was the only reason that she never went so I guess I felt glad, that I was doing her a favour. Then again, I felt terrible because she was so upset to see me go. She kept asking me was it Phil, did it seem like she was focusing on him more than me. Then she thought that she was an inadequate mother. I also felt great because I would get Charlie, my dad again.

Charlie and I had a strange relationship. I am mad about him, as he is about me but it is just so awkward between us. Any time he tries to talk about personal issues we both just clam up and end up avoiding each other for the rest of the night. Yet, I still looked forward to seeing him. It had been...two years. I guess it was only fair that I stay with him. I had lived with my mother since she left, and that was years ago. I guess he deserved some well-cooked meals for a change. I recall once when I was a little girl, my mother giving out to Charlie because she had to cook breakfast all of the time. Then the next morning he tried to make scrambled eggs on toast for me, boiled eggs and sausages for him and an omelette for my mother and the cooker went on fire. And the sausages were still under-cooked!

Eventually the plane came to a smooth landing (whew!) so I got up and looked out of a window at the opposite side of the plane. I saw a police car parked, most people thought that there was a problem on the plane and started freaking out but I looked through the windscreen and I saw Charlie. I couldn't help but wear a silly grin when I saw him. Even through that greying tough, hard exterior there was a kind and caring man. When people started to get off the plane he got out of the car and smiled over when he saw me. I ran over to him, still wearing a grin.

"Hi Char-uh...Dad," I greeted as I went to hug him but then ducked back a little, as did he. Then we went to hug again and did, for a short while.

"Hi Bella, you've gotten tall," he said.

"Yeah it's been two years, I uh...grew," I grinned nervously.

"I'll put your bags in the trunk, you sit down and relax, you've travelled a long distance to take the wait off your feet," he said .

"It's okay Dad, I can take them,"I said as I went to pick them up.

"I can see you've still got that stubborn streak," he grinned a little.

My mother tells me that I got that stubbornness from Charlie. Sometimes I wonder...

I gave in and got into the frost seat of the car. Charlie got in after a short while and without speaking he started the car and started to drive towards my new home.

Amazingly I was missing the sun already. I was never really a massive fan of the sun, hence my pale complexion but it was definitely better than this. It was already raining and the sky was dark. The air had this chill that would just make you shiver. It reminded me that I really had to go clothes shopping. I only had light jackets and clothes; I didn't even own a warm coat. You'd never need one in Phoenix, even on its coldest day it was still hot. Charlie and I didn't speak for the most of the drive. I was too busy wallowing about the cold and besides which I had absolutely no idea what to say to him. I decided to put the poor man out of his misery and break the silence.

"So Dad, has much happened since I've been here?" I asked, although Forks was such a small town that if somebody broke a nail it would be the main news. Maybe there might be something after two years?

"Well, three months ago I gave out six parking tickets and arrested a man," he said, sounding quite proud. Hmmm...

"Wow, that's uh...interesting," I said, not sounding in the least bit entertained, which wasn't intentional.

"Well yes, uh...I guess in Phoenix you've more going on. So uh...how's your mother?"

"She's good. I guess, she didn't want me to come here. What with having to leave school and leave her."

"The teenagers in Forks seem good. You'll make friends easily, so, did you have a boyfriend?" he asked. I didn't even want to answer that. The topic of boys was not something on my list of things to talk about with Charlie. I cleared my throat, felt my face getting really hot and I looked out the window. He also cleared his throat and we didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

We eventually got home. I'd forgotten most of Forks but our white two-storey house was something that I could remember vividly. Charlie parked in the usually muddy driveway and we both got out of the car. I went to the trunk to get my bags.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll get that," he said .

"Thanks Dad," I said guiltily.

He took my bags and he went up to the door and unlocked it. I followed him up to my bedroom and he left my bags there.

"Well, I got you a new bed and mattress so you should be comfortable. Everything else is pretty much the same as you left it," he said .

"Thanks Ch- Dad," I smiled.

He nodded and walked out.

That was one thing that I loved about Charlie. He'd always leave me alone. He wasn't interfering like my mother. He never took a major interest in my social life or boys I like. Also he'd let me do my own thing around the house as opposed to always checking up on me like my Mom used to. I unpacked my bags which didn't take long. I put my books into the empty bookshelf, Charlie had gotten rid of all the children's books (at my request) and I put my clothes into the small wardrobe. I laughed to myself when I saw an outfit from when I was five. My Mom had obviously forgotten about it.

I took a look at the clock and it was only 8.30. At least I only had to stay up a half an hour before I even attempted trying to sleep. I was tired but anytime I went to bed really early I'd wake up in the middle of the night and wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I went downstairs and into the sitting room where my Dad was watching the game on the flat screen.

"Uh Dad, do you want me to make you supper?" I asked.

"No Bella you've done enough all day, get some rest."

"No really, it'll reduce the risk of you getting food poisoning. Besides it'll distract me from the bad weather," I told him.

"Well, sausages and beans but only if it's not an imposition to you."

"It's not Dad, just consider it a thanks for putting me up," I smiled a little and walked into the kitchen and started cooking for Charlie.

I was shocked when I saw that the cooker was spotlessly clean, as were all the frying pans and saucepans. Then I smiled to myself. Charlie never cooked; he probably always went down to the coffee house for dinner and supper. After I'd finished cooking I checked the clock and it read 9.10. Thankfully I could go to bed! I had to start school in the morning and I didn't want to think about that any more than I had to.

***

I was woken the next morning by a gentle knock on the door. It was Charlie.

"Hey Bella, I'm off to work. I was just wondering if there was anything you needed before I left."

"I'm okay for the moment Dad, thanks," I said.

"Okay, I have a house-warming present in the driveway for you."

"Oh Dad there was no need..." I began to protest until he interrupted me.

"I don't want you to argue Bella. Goodbye," he said as he closed my door and walked out.

I got up and got dressed and while doing so I wondered what Charlie had gotten me. I thought it especially odd that he left in the driveway. It seemed so strange...even for him! I frowned when I looked out the bathroom when I saw snow, a very heavy fall of snow. Things just couldn't get much worse! I hated snow!

I finished breakfast quickly and walked out the door. Then when I saw my present my eyes lit up. He had gotten me a truck! Sure the paint was peeling off, it was as old as my Granddad and looked in pretty bad shape but it was perfect! It was strangely charismatic. I just loved it! I opened the door at the driver side to take a better look and I saw that the keys had been left in the ignition by Charlie. I eagerly tried to start it and third time lucky, I finally got it going. I had to rev it up a lot to get it into drive and finally it did and I started towards Forks High. When I was driving in I saw many students pointing at my truck and laughing. How dare them! It was my truck and I loved it! I finally found a free parking space and pulled in. I slowly got out of the truck and made my way slowly to the main doors. Even though I was being careful I skidded in some ice and nearly lost my footing until some guy caught me. He laughed slightly and then pulled me up.

"Hey there, I'm Eric," he smiled. "And you must be Isabella," he added.

"It's just Bella," I replied.

"So Bella, how does it feel to be front page news of the school newspaper?" he asked.

"What, no wait, I can't be," I said blushing. I really didn't want a fuss made about my arrival. Coming to a new school in the middle of the semester was hard enough; never mind everybody knowing about you.

"Hey there! You must be Isabella!" called a voice from behind. This Isabella thing was really getting old. Ugh!

"It's Bella, actually," I replied to this tall-ish, blonde-haired boy who had two red cheeks. He looked like he'd just run a marathon.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella," he smiled.

"Likewise," I replied, taking a look around at the school.

"Well Bella, if you ever want to know anything, I have all the goss!" Eric exclaimed.

"Goss?" I asked, clearly I was to learn a load of Forks slang. Just brilliant!

"Gossip honey," he smirked.

"Oh, thanks," I said as I started to walk away, he and Mike walked along beside me.

"Oh hi! You must be Isabella!" called a female voice from behind. I sighed quietly to myself.

"It's Bella," Mike cut in.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm Jessica by the way!" she said, giving me a hug. I didn't know what it was but these Forks people were really over-social!

"Hey duck!" Mike exclaimed as he caught me and pulled me down. When I looked up I saw a snowball soaring past me.

I looked up and saw a few teenagers having a snowball fight.

"Who are they?" I asked. They looked so strange, so beautiful.

"Oh, they are the Cullens. You see that blonde one there, that's Rosalie, she's so full of herself."

"Well who could blame her, she's gorgeous," Eric cut in, smiling.

"Hmmm....well, she's dating that bigger guy Emmett, it's freaky. They like totally live together. That small one there is Alice, she's a total freak. And she's totally dating that blonde guy Jasper; he's the one that looks like he's in pain. And that guy there, he's Edward. Totally full of himself, so many girls here have tried to go out with him but...he's just got no time for anybody. Clearly he doesn't appreciate perfection," she said.

I kept looking at the Cullens. They were so beautiful; I just couldn't get over them. Their skin was so, so pale. I also couldn't understand how beautiful they were. I just couldn't take my eyes off them. Then the bell rang to go to class.

"What do you have first?" Mike asked.

"English," I replied.

"Oh, do you want me to show you there? I could sit beside you."

"Well, actually I'm kinda good at English so they put me in the senior English class," I replied.

"Oh, okay then, I'll see you in gym," he replied and walked off.

I looked around the school until I eventually found the classroom I was looking for. I slowly made my way in and waited at the top of the classroom for the teacher. He soon came in. He spoke with me for a few minutes and then turned to the rest of the class.

"Class, this is Isabella Swan. She's a new student here so please make her feel welcome. Isabella, please sit beside Jasper Hale, there's a spare seat beside him," the teacher told me.

I looked down at Jasper. I could finally get a closer look at one of those supernaturally beautiful beings.

I slowly walked down and sat beside him. When I took a closer look he looked like he was in agony. I sat down and he put his hand up to his nose. I smelled my hair and it seemed fine. I looked up again and he had taken his hand away. I decided to try speaking to him.

"Uh...hi there, I'm Bella Swan," I said as I put out my hand to shake his.

_**That's it for that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think? I'll update as soon as I can! If you have any requests for Twilight pairings (any at all) please let me know! I'll do anything! PM me if you have requests! Bye peoples! ^_^ xXx**_


	2. Jasper Hale, Bella POV

_**Hey peoples! Thank you for the kind reviews so far! Please keep them coming! If you're interested I have a fanfic called 'Awaken Me' in which Alice and Emmett fall in love. Also I have one called 'My Monkey Man' in which Bella initially meets Emmett and falls in love with him! Please review! Happy reading! ^_^ xXx**_

_**Jasper Hale:**_

_**Bella POV:**_

"_Uh...hi there, I'm Bella Swan," I said as I put out my hand to shake his._

He didn't look, nor did he put out his hand to shake mine. I held out my hand for a few more moments and then I went to put it away.

"Sorry, I'm Jasper Hale, it's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled as he shook my hand. His voice was so gentle and beautiful. It was as soft as silk. For some reason he allowed the sleeve of his navy shirt to go around his hand so our hands didn't touch. It was so cold! I looked at my hand and it wasn't dirty, I smelled my hair again and it just smelled of the nice strawberry shampoo I usually wash it with. Or at least I thought it was nice. Maybe he didn't. I won't be using that again! I looked up at him again and he looked as if he was in severe pain.

"Are you in pain?" I asked without thinking. Well done Bella! That's a great way of making him like you! I felt my face get really, really hot, I was blushing, again.

"No, I'm ok," he said softly. I looked up at him again. I wonder was he looking like that because of me. I was about to ask if there was a problem, I opened my mouth to speak and closed it again. I didn't want to pester him; I looked like a spastic already I didn't need to make things worse.

"Were you going to say something?" he asked.

I shook my head, not even looking up. I wonder did he hate me...

"It's ok, I don't bite, or at least I haven't for a very long time," he grinned.

"Oh, good," I replied. Was that a joke? It looks like I really need to catch up with all the Forks jokes.

"I'm sorry, you probably didn't get that, it's a private joke among the family," he said. I just nodded.

He seemed strange. One minute he liked me, well, so it seemed and the next minute it seemed like he hated me. He didn't speak after that and neither did I. I decided to pay attention to the teacher. I was no longer in Junior English so they might have something challenging to learn. I pulled out my notebook and pen to take notes. We were studying 'Hamlet' by 'Shakespeare'. I hadn't read that play before so it was probably important to listen. When I took out my notebook and opened it up I accidently got a paper cut. It bled a little which made me feel a little dizzy. Ugh I hated blood! I looked up at Jasper and he had his hand up to his nose and he looked as if he was about to throw up. I looked at his eyes and they changed colour. They were black, as black as coal, as black as the night, inhumanely black.

I tried to ignore him. I wiped the blood from my hand off my jeans and when I looked back up his hand was away from his face but his eyes were still different. I felt awful to be honest, a little nervous; I thought that he hated me.

"Sorry Bella, I'm just not good with blood," he said, still not looking at me. That was ok I guess. Wasn't it? At least he may not have completely hated me. His eyes were still freaking me out through. They were so, so dark. I couldn't bring myself to look at them again. I got back to writing notes but I was way behind, they had finished a scene in that time. I took a peek into Jasper's notes. Wow they were so neat. His writing was like a font on a word processor on your computer. His writing was perfect, down to every last little curve he put on the end of his letters. He was obviously smart, it seemed that he wasn't listening and he still took down, what can only be described as immaculate notes. The writing was perfect and what was written there was like something out of a text book. I leaned in to take a closer look and he put his hand up to his nose again. I pretended not to notice this time I continued trying to write down the translations. Without sending a glance my way he shoved the notebook closer to me.

"Thanks," I said as I quickly took down the notes. Now I felt terrible! Not only did I look like a slacker in front of him, I also looked stupid, ugly and like a complete spastic. I slowly shoved the notebook back in front of him, trying to look like I was actually concentrating.

The rest of the class continued like any other one, if you consider staring at the person next you as normal. I was totally captivated by this Jasper. I couldn't understand how somebody could be so beautiful. Occasionally he'd look at me out of the corner of his eye and I'd avert my gaze back to the top of the classroom. Now he probably thought that I was a stalker! Great Bella! Well done! After what seemed like an age the bell signalling the end of class finally rang. I put my things into my bag and when I looked up he was gone. It was like he just disappeared into thin air. I looked around and he wasn't even in the classroom. Weird, I guess he hated me after all...

_*******_

I spent ages ignoring Mike in gym, still thinking about Jasper. Mike was telling me all about Forks and things that have happened lately (not much). He tried asking me about myself but I was still thinking about Jasper. From what I'd gathered, the Cullens kept to themselves. They usually sat on their own in classes and didn't put in or out with anybody. Then why did he act so strangely around me? I guessed maybe I should ask either Jessica or Eric at lunch, they might know. They seemed to be the information holders, well, Eric was and Jessica just seemed like the kind of girl that knows everything about everybody. I couldn't wait for lunch; I was dying to see the Cullens again!

After what seemed like an age later lunchtime came. I slowly made my way over to Mike and the rest of their table. I looked around and there was no sign of the Cullens. Soon enough Mike, Eric, Jessica and another girl came over and sat beside me.

"Hi, you must be Bella," the girl greeted.

"Yeah," I smiled back, glad that somebody finally called me Bella!

"I'm Angela by the way, welcome to Forks!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," I smiled again.

"If you need anything then please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, there is one thing actually. What do you know about the Cullens?" I asked.

"The Cullens, hmmm...not much...I know that they go out with each other. They're not related or anything, well, Jasper and Rosalie are twins. They usually just keep to themselves, they don't talk to anybody."

I sighed, that's all that I'd heard about them.

"It's just, that guy Jasper. I was put sitting beside him in English and he acted all weird," I sighed.

"He actually spoke to you!? How do you mean he acted weird?"

"Well, when I sat down beside him he immediately put his hand up to his nose. Then when I introduced myself and put out my hand to shake his he put his sleeve around it and then shook it."

"Maybe you smell!" Jessica laughed. I knew it! That had to be it! I smelled my hair again but it smelled of strawberries, not anything nasty! I was relieved when Angela mouthed 'you don't smell' across the table. I smiled back a little. I knew already that Jessica didn't like me. I didn't like people like that! That just let on to like you and then bitch about you behind your back!

"So what was he like other than that?" Angela asked.

"Well, he seemed nice to talk to. A bit distant maybe but he didn't speak nastily," I replied.

"Well, it's more than any of the rest of us get from any of them," Jessica cut in again.

"Bella, look, he's looking over," she whispered to me. I turned around and saw Jasper staring straight at me, not angrily, not sadly, not happily, just starting. I turned away quickly and felt myself blushing. Then I suddenly felt calm. I couldn't understand why, but I wasn't worried, well, I was thinking worried thoughts but my feelings didn't match them. Weird, well, that's Forks for ya!

The rest of the day went on like any other. I didn't see any more of the Cullens. That didn't stop me thinking about them, well, him. Jasper, he intrigued me. I couldn't understand if he or the rest of the Cullens didn't speak to anybody why would he speak to me, why would he even let me copy his class notes?! That even intrigued me more. I guess I would see him again in English tomorrow. Who knows, he might even not hate me anymore, or even if he did I could try and figure out why.

After school I went straight to my truck, which looking at it cheered me up a little. I was still thinking about Jasper. You know that feeling you get when you know that somebody is staring at you? Or glaring at you? Well I had that feeling as I was getting into my truck. I turned around and spotted a silver Volvo, outside which five Cullens were staring at me, two of which were glaring, Edward and Rosalie were glaring. Oh my God, did they know that I liked Jasper!? Wow, I like him? Wow, I didn't even know myself until just there. I liked Jasper Cullen, but he was with Alice. And look at her, she was beautiful, I didn't stand a chance with him! I stared back for a moment and then I felt a blush come to my face again, then I suddenly felt calm. Now that I didn't understand, I got into my truck and drove out as quickly as I could. I didn't want to receive anymore glares from the Cullens again.

It was a slow drive home. The roads were still icy from the earlier fall of snow. I don't know how these people could put up with growing up in weather like this; it was so different from Phoenix. I wonder what the suicide rates are here...Much higher than Phoenix I imagine! I finally got home and strangely enough Charlie was there, I could always remember him working 'till seven. I can't say I wasn't happy he was there; I was dying to thank him for the truck! I loved it but it was too much! Charlie was so good in ways! I parked behind his police car in the driveway. When I got out I stood onto some black ice and fell straight to the ground. It should've hurt but it didn't, I guess from falling so much my threshold of pain was higher than it would've been otherwise.

I slowly got up and walked straight inside. I went straight to the living room; I assumed that Charlie would be perched in his usual spot, in front of the flat screen. Yep, perfectly correct!

"Dad?" I called softly as I walked in.

"Oh hey Belles," Charlie replied, eyes fixated on the screen.

"Thank you so much for the truck! I absolutely love it!" I grinned.

He turned around looking shocked.

"You like it?" he asked, his voice matching his facial expression.

"Dad I love it!"

"Well, good, I was worried that you wouldn't. I know it's old, ugly and the engine isn't perfect but it'll get you to school until we can get you something better."

"I don't want anything better! There is nothing better, Dad, I love it!"

"Well good. I'm glad you like it," he smiled as he turned back to watch the game.

I put on dinner for Charlie and when that was finished I went up to my room to start on my homework. I just couldn't concentrate, it was impossible. I could only think about Jasper Hale. All of the Cullens intrigued me. They were all so beautiful and pale, yet they weren't related. I didn't get it. I didn't understand how people could look like that. I knew Rosalie was the most beautiful out of them, I'd say she was the most beautiful woman in the world yet Jasper stood out from the rest of them. He had this uniqueness about him, a 'Jasper' quality if you will. Does that sound stupid? I bet it does, but I don't know what else to say.

After a while I gave up on my homework. I couldn't concentrate so I decided to do it the next morning. Hopefully Mike might stop talking for five minutes and let me do it! I looked at my clock which read 9.30 so I decided to go to bed. At least that might stop me from thinking about Jasper Cullen...or at least I thought...

I was asleep for a while and then I was suddenly in this large foggy forest. I didn't know where I was. It was dark, damp and cold, only litten by a tiny ray of dim sunshine through a few trees. It was completely silent aside from the howl of the gentle breeze and the rustling of the trees. I felt like I wasn't alone, I turned around and saw nothing. Then I turned back to the way I was facing and I saw a figure. It was shadowed but a few rays of sunlight hit it. It was weird; it was like this figure was covered in diamonds. It was breathtakingly beautiful. But something told me that looks were deceiving. I felt like I was in the presence of a monster. Yet I wasn't scared, I felt unusually calm. Then I woke up and I saw somebody standing by my window.

"Jasper?" I called softly, hardly even awake. I rubbed my eyes and when I opened them he was gone, he just disappeared.

The next thing I remember is waking up again. It was dark. My face was clammy and I woke in a cold sweat. I looked around and there was no Jasper. I checked my window and it was tightly shut. It must've been a dream. Why would Jasper ever come into my room? Besides, even if he was there surely I would've heard the window. Besides, he wouldn't have been able to get out so quickly. But it was so real...

I don't know whether it happened or not. But Jasper Hale was in my bedroom. I don't know how and I don't know why. And it seemed like no freaking dream!

_**Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the positive reviews so far! Please keep them coming! I'll update at some point next week! Love you all! Bye peoples! ^_^ xXx**_


End file.
